supershow 01
by markthenewkira
Summary: moredcai and rigby are fired for flooding their park and are in need of a job, and i guess you see where this is going (morby content)
1. Chapter 1

.It was an average day at the park, the sun was shining illuminating the beautiful greenery that public park had to offer the birds chirping welcoming the visitors who came to enjoy the fresh air on such a beautiful day. Unfortunately the day wasn't so bright for our favorite bluejay and raccoon who were currently walking out of the park gates suitcases in hand. Today was the day that neither had ever expected, you see today was the day mordecai and rigby were fired.

What you ask terminated their employment at the park, well for some reason mordecai and rigby thought it would be a brilliant idea to invite Margaret and Eileen to go swimming at the lake, and long story short they managed p flood half of the park and destroying the docs in the process. Now here they were jobless, homeless, single, and not a penny to their name. The duo sighed collapsing against the coffee shop wall causing the many advertisements that were hung above them to fall on their lap.

Rigby groaned brushing the many papers off of him until one of the bright yellow page caught his eye, the font was in a deep shade of purple and the name of the advertisement was ripped from the paper but that wasn't what caught his attention what did was the "no experience necessary" in great big letters at the bottom of the paper.

"Dude mordecai check it" rigby said excitedly pushing the paper into the bluejay's face.

Mordecai pulled the paper from rigby's hand reading over the advertisement before pulling off a slip of paper with the phone number and opening up his cheap prepaid flip phone that he spent a moth saving up to buy and began dialing the number.

"Worth a shot dude" mordecai stated placing the phone in between him and rigby so they could both hear.

The phone rang three times before a very nervous sounding man picked up the phone.

"Hello please state your name" the man spoke the sound of papers fumbling around in the background along with a loud crash.

"Hello my name is mordecai and this is my friend rigby were calling to answer your ad about the internship program" mordecai replied in a very professional tone really hoping to get this job.

"Ok mordecai and rigby please wait there and we will have jailbot pick you up oh and welcome to the SUPERJAIL staff" the man stated before the phone went dead.

Mordecai and rigby looked at each other in confusion at what just happened. Could this man be for real or was this just a giant prank and what the heck is superjail? These thoughts ran through mordecai and rigby's mind until a very strange sound came from behind them.

The duo turned just in time to see two giant robot arms latch onto mordecai's wing and rigby's tail, they watched in horror as the mailbox that contained the protruding arms turned into a tombstone shaped robot that lifted them high in the air the strange song of coming home came from somewhere that neither mordecai nor rigby could place. The robot carried them over various and extremely strange worlds the last one being a purple cloud in the shape of a man's face leading them to a large volcano with rainbows protruding from the structure.

Mordecai and rigby felt horror when the robot released its death grip on the duo dropping them through the air only to be caught in the mouth of a strange bird like structure with a puppet head. They were then carried though a horrific ride much more intense than any rollercoaster created by man only to land in a large unique colored office furnished with rainbow carpets and a solar system ceiling, it resembled that of either a very creative or completely insane man child. Mordecai and rigby fell to the floor still dizzy from the horrific ride that they just encountered, they were just thankful to actually be on solid ground.

Mordecai was the first to look up just in time to see a very tall man draped in a bright purple suit with a pink bowtie and cumber bun that reminded the bluejay of Willy Wonka along with a very short fidgety man that mordecai assumed was the man he talked on the phone with. The tall purple clad man smiled at the duo with childlike glee revealing his gaped tooth grin that was the trademark for almost everything in superjail. The warden eagerly walked over to rigby picking him up, paying no mind to how much rigby squirmed in his grip.

"Ooh Jared look a raccoon so adorable quick bring me a knife I can't wait to skin him alive and make him into a hat" the man said making every hair on rigby's body stand up in fear as he tried to squirm out of the obvious madman's grip.

"Wait sir that isn't a hat those are the new recruits for superjail's intern program" Jared said trying to reason with the man and prevent the poor raccoon from being turned into a coat before he even started his job.

"OH" the man exclaimed dropping rigby who scurried over to hide behind mordecai down and brushed the wrinkles off of his shirt "well I am the warden and I would personally like to welcome you to superjail" the warden stated that same smile spreading across his features.

"What the heck is superjail" mordecai asked trying to comfort his traumatized friend who hid in fear behind him.

"You have never heard of superjail!? Superjail is the largest prison in dimension B4612" the warden said enthusiastically pulling the curtains from the giant window revealing the gargantuan prison that appeared to be pulled out of the insane mind of a homicidal overgrown man child that obliviously was the purple clad warden taking in a moment to bask at the site of his great legacy.

Mordecai and rigby looked at the window just in time to see a giant purple blimp with the warden's trademark face plastered on the front graze against one of the many yellow building and crash straight into a group of inmates. The warden sat at his desk kicking his feet up at the desk throwing his cane that went flaccid on the hook.

"Jared please escort them to their new room so they can unpack before work…and gentleman welcome to superjail" the warden said turning around in his swivel chair to look out at his precious jail.

Mordecai and rigby followed the short man down many corridors until they reached one of the many yellow doors opening it to reveal the very large room draped in purple. The room included a kitchenette, a small living room furnished with a love seat, flat screen TV and coffee table with a single bedroom and bathroom in the back.

"Sorry we couldn't give you separate rooms but we have to remodel the other rooms due to the last prison riot, until the other rooms are rebuild you will have to share, your uniforms are in the back but I think their might be a slight problem with yours rigby thanks to the twins, you will meet them later" Jared explained before walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

Mordecai and rigby looked at each other walking into the master bedroom to see the two uniforms folded neatly on the purple and yellow silk sheets of the king sized bed. Mordecai walked into the bathroom sliding on the blue dress pants buttoning up the shirt tying his tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and was taken aback by the change in his demeanor, he looks so professional. The bluejay smiled thinking this job might actually work out until he hear a whine from the bedroom,

Mordecai curiously walked into the room to see rigby looking at himself in the mirror pouting with a blush tinting his features. Mordecai noticed the outfit was the same as his except a mistake was instead of pants he was wearing a very short skirt. Mordecai blushed at the thought of running his hands over rigby's sides and ruining that new uniform.

"Do I really have to wear this girls outfit" Rigby whined adjusting the skirt to hide the pink panties that came with the uniform, Mordecai shook the thoughts out of his head and walked over to rigby turning the raccoon to face him.

"I think it suits you dude" mordecai stated cupping rigby's chin moving for the raccoon to face him.

Rigby blushed leaning closer to mordecai their faces so close to each other. Suddenly out of nowhere a loud knock was heard at the door interrupting their moment. Mordecai sighed cursing whoever interrupted this moment and walked to the door to reveal a tall muscular looking "woman" standing their "her" uniform matching rigby's with a very noticeable bulge in the skirt.

"Alright ladies the cafeteria had another accident and the warden wants you two to clean it up" the husky voice of the brutish "woman" spoke handing the duo each a mop before walking out of the room the new employees following "her" like two lost puppies still taken aback by the size of this jail.

Alice led them to a set of double doors pushing them open to reveal the extremely grotesque site before them. The room was covered with bodies varying from dismembered, burned, decapitated, disemboweled, melted, half eaten, disfigured, stabbed beaten to death, etc. mordecai had to hold back his vomit, while rigby fell to his knees overwhelmed by the grotesque site before him.

"Oh my god" rigby said in a strained voice trying to hold back the urge to run out of the room.

Entrails hung from the ceiling blood dripping from them forming puddles of the crimson liquid on the tile floors. Mordecai stepped back realizing that he was standing in the large puddle, in horror seeing that his feet were already soaked. He back to far away tripping over one of the decapitated cafeteria ladies, millions of cooking utensils lodged the her back, only to fall into a pile of convicts his head inches from the running chainsaw lodged in yet another rotting corpse.

Mordecai looked over noticing rigby having one of his panic attacks much like when he is trapped in small spaces, he knew he had to help the raccoon, sure he was about to piss himself but rigby was in far worse shape than him. Mordecai raised up slowly walking over to the short raccoon trying his best not to slip in the crimson liquid under his feet. He dropped down to rigby level placing both hands on rigby's shoulder looking into his emerald eyes.

Rigby was panting heavily looking around at the mess around him losing his breath at the retched rotting stench of decaying flesh that filled the large room. Mordecai shook rigby slightly trying to get the raccoon's attention, he knew rigby was scared but he can't let rigby have a panic attack, not here, not now. Rigby was beyond scared he was terrified all he wanted to do was to go home, this was too much.

"Rigby please listen to me, you need to calm down dude, everything is going to be alright I am right here, nothing is going to hurt you" with each words of comfort rigby's breaths began to slow down his eyes locking with the sky blue ones.

"Dude things will be just fine man all we have to do is clean this up and it will be all over man…this is no worse than what we go through on a daily basis" mordecai reasoned rubbing the raccoon's shoulder.

Rigby swallowed the lump in his throat managing to nod in agreement his nerves still a little uneasy but he knew it had to be done they were both broke and in need of this job it was the only way that he could stay close to mordecai besides he knew he could trust mordecai. He knew with the bottom of his heart that mordecai would never intentionally do something that would put him in harm's way. Rigby watched mordecai grabbed a trash bag out of his pocket picking up one of the body parts with the grey gloves that came equipped with their uniform already covered with blood and tossing it into the black trash bag. (Sponsored by VLAD the best bags for leaky trash or dismembered body parts)

Rigby soon followed suit picking up a dismembered head of what appeared to be a skinhead apparent from the S.S bolts on his neck and swastika on his forehead, rigby tossed it in the bag like a basketball mentally congratulating himself for landing the shot but not truly expressing his victory knowing that it wouldn't be socially acceptable since it was in fact a man's head. Mordecai saw this as a challenge and stepped further back throwing a heavy torso in his bag. Rigby being the bi polar raccoon he was chuckled grabbing a foot tossing it in from a further distance sticking the landing and mentally thanking the god of basketball who gave him and mordecai their wicked powers to defeat muscle man and HFG.

Mordecai and rigby continued to toss the body parts into the bag followed by attaching scrub brushes to their feet and skating across the floor washing away the excess blood feeling slightly guilty for having such fun disposing of human remains but soon remembering that these people didn't deserve their guilt knowing the most likely were horrible people to get stuck in a place like this. Finally after a little extra elbow grease the job was done leaving mordecai and rigby waiting in the now almost sparkling cafeteria for the, he/she that they discovered was named Alice thanks to the employee of the month displayed on the wall across from where they sat. Rigby looked around the large room wondering what else was in this large jail that could be called entertainment for the two.

"Hey mordecai how long do you think it will take to get this uniform replaced?" rigby asked looking down at the skirt that tightly hugged his hips.

"You should keep it dude it looks good on you" mordecai stated smiling at the shorter male who sat across from him on one of the standard cafeteria tables.

"You're kidding right dude" rigby questioned his taller best friend wondering what exactly has gotten into the bluejay lately along with the thought of how attractive his best friend was when he smiled.

"Yeah" mordecai stated standing up walking over to the other side of the table kneeling down in front of him so that they were face to face once again "I think it makes you look cute" mordecai explains resting his hand on rigby's cheek.

"Mordecai what are yo-"rigby questioned nervously his cheeks heating up only to be interrupted by his best friend's lips capturing his own.

Rigby was shocked at first not believing that this was happening, that this was just a dream that he wished he could simply never wake up from. Then the thought that real or not he was going to enjoy this moment. Rigby began to kiss back eagerly craving the taste of mordecai's lips, he has wanted this for so long now it was driving him crazy the only thing keeping him back was fear of rejection and that that was obviously not a problem now.

Mordecai couldn't believe this bold step that he took he was always so shy when it came to relationships but that little bit of courage where ever it came from he was thankful for if it meant that he could even just for a little while experience being close to his best friend. He didn't know how these feeling for rigby started but they started to show around a year ago but unfortunately for him rigby was already in a relationship and he didn't want to interfere with rigby's happiness no matter how much it ate at him instead settling for the dirty bitch who broke his heart before. The day he decided to date her again was the day that the tall bluejay would regret; all that she did was judge him, complain about her job, and take up his time just to do meaningless shit for her only to bitch at him later on.

This moment right here, right now with his best friend made up for all of those miserable weeks with Margaret. The duo felt like they were on cloud nine, wrapped in each other's embrace allowing their emotional and sexual frustration that has been lingering between them finally go in this moment of fiery passion. Sadly they were once again interrupted by a cough at the entrance of the room.

Mordecai and rigby pulled away a single string of saliva connecting their lips to prove to every witness what exactly they were doing. Mordecai and rigby turned to see Jared and the warden walking closer, Jared in his usual panic and the warden as calm as ever.

"This is not good not good at all warden, it is strictly against superjail rules for employees to have relations" Jared panicked not wanting to get fired from his job

"Let them be Jared romance is such a magical bond that can't be broken, it is truly a good thing, besides I run superjail I make the rules" the warden said pressing his statement by turning into cupid shooting the smaller male with an arrow before turning back to his normal form.

"duuuuuude how did you do that?" rigby asked rushing over to the warden discovering this awesome ability that his new employer possessed.

"Oh it is simple, I run superjail and everything even space and time are under my control" the warden stated with pride twirling his cane.

"cooooool" the duo stated in unison as they usually did thanks to years of hanging around with each other.

"Why don't you join us for lunch tonight we are having pizza" the warden explained walking into the freshly cleaned lunch line grabbing a tray.

"Pizza! OOooooooooooooooooooooooh!" the duo chanted in unison rushing into the lunch line following the warden who chuckled at the duo.


	2. Chapter 2

.A month had passed of mordecai and rigby working at superjail and they had to say aside from the constant bloodshed and the warden's bizarre ideas their job was pretty fun, they still missed everybody at the park even muscleman and HFG with their extremely annoying pranks. Their relationship in the meantime began to grow I began to get to the point where the closeness was almost addicting, you would never see them far apart for long periods of time especially in life threatening situations. Mordecai and rigby were the newest couple of superjail and everybody knew it.

Our favorite duo were currently on a tour of the newest constructions of superjail with Jared and the warden. Mordecai and rigby sat in the back of the tiny cart looking around the unexplored sectors inside the jail holding each other's hands. The duo's first stop was a giant room full of untested and extremely dangerous weapons that were currently cutting through inmates like a shredder would paper, the mordecai and rigby paid no attention to the warden and Jared bickering in the front instead watched in awe at the dangerous pieces of machinery a small amount of dread knowing they would probably have to clean the mess up later. The turned their attention away for a second hearing the warden talk about paying the good doctor a visit, mordecai and rigby have grown accustom to the old sweaty German man being that most of their jobs included cleaning up after his horrid experiments that rigby was secretly fascinated with. The cart pulled in and the doctor opened up on of his containers revealing an inmate sliced with a scorpion, the other doctors were in horror as the beast immediately began attacking the men only to go berserk and pull its own skeleton from its skin coming back to life only to be shot by the doctor. Jared emptied his stomach quickly wiping his mouth before continuing to the next site which was superjail's new inmate processing system. Mordecai and rigby were shocked to hear the shorter large headed man explain how superjail was at full capacity being that inmates are murdered almost every other second in superjail and the statement being it was full was almost unbelievable

"Jared how does such a big head have such little ideas all we have to do is make superjail BIGGER!" the warden chanted in glee just as jailbot crashed through a wall with a dumpster containing a very crushed jackknife making yet another mess for mordecai and rigby to clean up.

Mordecai and rigby watched as Jared grew excited running to the dumpster stuffing his face with old disposed of burgers repulsing both mordecai, rigby and the warden who apparently didn't know what fast food was in the first place. The warden walked up stabbing through a closed container pulling off an unscathed piece of the greasy burger swallowing it, satisfied with the great taste of the burger.

"mmmm where can I get more of these tasty morsels?" the warden questioned looking at the short accountant.

"You can get them anywhere they are a franchise" the short man explained his face stuffed with burgers.

"A franchise" the warden said deep in thought, mordecai and rigby could practically see the wheels turning in the overgrown man-child's head.

-(at the meeting)-

"think of it a superjail on ever block of every city in every nation instant and free incarceration for one and all" the warden explained enthusiastically to his staff before time immediately froze and three men in strange white suits appeared in front of rigby and the warden them being the only ones unaffected.

"Warden of superjail we have come for you!" the three men sung annoyingly before flashing something similar to a pen whisking them somewhere.

Time unfroze revealing that rigby and the warden and rigby were missing, mordecai looked around in panic wondering where his boyfriend was hoping he was OK

Where did rigby and the warden go" Jared questioned receiving a "who cares" from the Alice who could care less where her purple clad boss was.

Just then an alarm sounded through superjail the entire premises tinted a dark red from the warning lights on each building

"SUPERJAIL RED ALERT CODE 24506" the animatronic voice of superjail's security system sending anybody who heard it in shock.

Both rigby and the warden were locked in individual cages with a giant brain on a pedestal began who talking with giant flying creatures singing what he said.

"warden and rigby of superjail you stand before this time court because on this day in your time continuum you enacted a plan to open superjail's subsidiaries worldwide" the giant brain spoke to the duo, rigby briefly recalled being arrested in a similar way and taken to cool court but this was different there wasn't any lawyers nor was mordecai here with him which really made him nervous

"Oh my god I was just thinking of that thirty seconds ago how did you did that" the warden questioned the brain excitedly

"SILENCE you are accused of 437 accounts of time crime. Waging an unprovoked war on the nations of the earth, enslaving its people, laying wastes to its ecosystem" the brain dragged on with intentions of listing all of their crimes.

"Yeah is this going to take a while because I really need to get back to superjail they really don't know how to run a place without me sooo" the warden tried to reason growing bored with the brain's constant drabble of what he and rigby had done.

"Yeah man and I need to get back to my mordecai" rigby added missing his boyfriend ever so much.

"How do you plead" the giant brain questioned in an ominous tone.

"PLEAD!? WHERE IS YOUR CORPUS CHRISTY WHERE IS YOUR PROOF?!" the warden spoke in an offended tone the creatures fluttering around angrily and rigby simply holding the bars in his cage just wanting to go home.

"SILENCE ORDER!...the proof" the brain trying to settle everything down the giant round screen above them changing from the strange shapes to what appeared to be soldiers wielding the many tattered flags of the world, planes of different shapes and sizes being shot down \and destroyed in the air above them.

One of the men who appeared to be the leader of the group pointed up to a plum colored military base resembling one of the many buildings in superjail only to be blown to pieces. The building's hat lifted up to reveal two big yellow eyes, satellite appearing from the side blasting a red laser igniting a group of enemy trucks wielding missiles on the top of the opposite hill. The bottom of the base contained giant doors that opened to reveal millions of robotic soldiers that charged full force into the group of men charging the hill, the robotic soldiers butchered every man they come into contact with by either slicing them to pieces with their bayonets or gunning them down in the trenches. To clean up the mess were giant vehicles shooting down the tanks and scooping up the bodies of the fallen soldiers for the doctor to craft into more mutated experiments to cut down more men.

Rigby and the warden were shocked to see Jared in a black military uniform an eyepatch covering a scared eye turning from a map of the battlefield turning to somebody in a grey chair warning him of a sneak attack by the European forces. The man in the chair turned around to reveal none other than the warden dressed in his own dictator outfit equipped with a metal helmet with superjail's emblem and a plum colored cape.

"Let jailbot X have a go at them" the warden stated an evil smile on his face.

The planes came into view just as jailbot busted from the base destroying every aircraft in its way. Rigby and the warden managed to watch the video up until the point of the world leaders agreeing to release the nuclear bombs upon their countries before the warden asked to stop for a bathroom break leaving rigby to sit in his cage alone.

Back at superjail the staff were gathered around an inmate strapped to one of the warden's many gruesome execution devices the staff growing annoyed with the alarms and flashing lights. Mordecai deep in thought paid no attention to Alice and Jared's arguing instead kept his mind on where rigby was, there was no way he could just disappear. The bluejay and the he/she watched as Jared moseyed out of the room closing the door behind him, mordecai sighed pulling the lever that sent thousands of blades into the man's body ripping him into shreds, the remaining parts dropping into a disposal landing straight into the doctor's lab.

Rigby sighed sitting crossed in his cage his mind on his boyfriend along with what was going to happen to him and if he would ever see the bluejay again. Just in a matter of seconds a pile of ashes appeared on the floor growing back into the warden and once again being caged.

"And now you will see the irrefutable evidence of your future crimes" the brain explained the screen above him showing the warden sitting in the oval office with his feet propped up on the desk with mordecai and rigby sitting on either side of the desk along with Jared and jailbot X.

Rigby wore yet another female superjail outfit with a captains hat the only difference being a skirt and longer boots then mordecai's and Jared's they both held the guns similar to what the robots were carrying.

"as the leader of what was the free world we hereby sign this peace treaty bestowing all powers of our governments over to-"the former president spoke lowing the pen onto the document hesitating to wright his signature before throwing the table and ripping off his shirt to reveal a very patriotic tattoo on his chest 'die you madman!" he yelled clicking the pen that extended into a spear only to have himself and his advisors be shot down by jailbot, mordecai, and rigby.

"Guilty as charged" the warden mocked laughing in a deep husky tone puling a microphone from jailbot side.

"people of the fallen planet earth under the freedom of attainment act you are now all free citizens of the nation of superjail and property of me" the warden spoke the screen showing may of his troops invading many countries and taking everybody they see prisoners. A woman and her infant child tried to run away only to be shot down by Jared and mordecai.

"Excellent shot, we did it Jared" the warden exclaimed putting his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"you did it sir and we came in under budget with the extra doe I got us a nice little feast" Jared exclaimed excitedly throwing open the doors to reveal a giant table filled with fast food the same fast food that started this idea in the first place, every man sitting at the table stood chanting "ALL HAIL THE WARDEN!"

"WOW WERE CAN I GET A BOOTLEG OF THIS THIS IS GREAT!" the warden exclaimed excitedly only to be silenced again

"Warden and rigby of superjail by the powers vested in us in the name of time court we hereby find you"

"Guilty, guilty, guilty, GUILTY!" the flying creatures chanted crowding around the accused.

"GUILTY" the brain exclaimed before the entire room went dark aside from rigby and the warden's cages

"NO!" rigby yelled distraught by the verdict.

"Fine just send us back to superjail and we promise not to declare war on the whole world ok OK! WAIT DON'T GO WE HAVENT DONE ANYTHING YET!" the warden yeled in panic trying to reason with deaf ears.

Mordecai, jailbot, and Alice were walking to the room of rules to find Jared just in time to hear the man speak

"With the lack of a warden superjail has no choice but to shut down!" Jared yelled in panic through the door the entire jail suddenly began to shake a giant wall appearing infront of the door that jailbot quickly cu through as the mighty jail began to disassemble and pack up back into the volcano.

"They really are gone" Jared spoke with sadness at the lack of his boss.

"no shit Sherlock" Alice exclaimed the group suddenly began to rush through the halls of the major jail doors closing left and right behind them before they landed in rockets shaped similar to their own body structures and were shot out of the prison before e the dome that separated the buildings from the light of day closed and all of the cellblocks are released. They landed on the beach outside of the volcano and began to walk a little bit across the beach to look back at the settling jail, no rainbows, no yellow buildings, no hyperactive warden jumping out and saying this was a prank, no small raccoon running up to them and laughing in humor, the only thing there was were tears as each member departed in their own ways saddened by what took place this day and the dread of having to find new jobs.


End file.
